Becoming Too Creepy to Even Consider
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: Prequel to "Too Creepy to Even Consider." But you should read "Too Creepy" first, or it will lose its entertainment value  it's only a oneshot . summary: for mcgonagall, a certain cat brings back strong memories of the past. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Horrible Error

So, as I said, this is the prequel to 'Too Creepy to Even Consider.' However, in spite of the fact that it comes first chronologically, you should read 'Too Creepy to Even Consider' first. If you don't, it loses nearly all its entertainment value.

More importantly, I (Kiyoshi'sGirl64) did not write this story. My friend wrote it (yes, Kelsie. The friend who wanted me to write too creepy in the first place). But she doesn't have her own account. So I am posting it for her.

Neither of us owns any of the characters. Well... I suppose Kelsie sort-of-kind-of-maybe owns Egbert. And don't you dare ask me where she came up with that name.

Kiyoshi'sGirl64

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Horrible Error<strong>

Gryffindor House was especially quiet that evening. Too quiet for Professor McGonagall's liking. It was with suspicious thoughts that the head of Gryffindor house approached the Fat Lady.

"Charade," the stern woman asserted.

"Of course, Professor." The portrait hole was revealed.

McGonagall needn't have worried. The Common Room was populated as much as any other night with the normal activities of wizard chess, reading, essay writing and quiet gossiping. Nothing out of the ordinary save the low volume.

Eventually, her shrewd inspection of the room fell upon Hermione Granger in the corner. She had an intimidating textbook propped against the arm of her chair and a large orange tabby purring on her lap. McGonagall's eyes widened in disbelief. Her lips parted with a silent gasp.

In her mind's eye, Hermione was replaced by a girl with thick square-rimmed spectacles and straight hair. The rest of the scene—down to the title of the textbook and the girl's position on the chair—was the same as the real picture before the Transfiguration professor.

The low buzz of conversation in the common room ceased as the students noticed McGonagall. The last student to realize the presence of the older woman was Hermione. She was shocked by the awestruck gaze fixed upon her.

"Professor?"

The orange tabby dashed from Hermione's lap.

McGonagall blinked out of her trance. "I apologize, Miss Granger. I found myself lost in a memory for a moment. Continue with your evening."

With a quick glance toward the stairs up which the cat had disappeared, McGonagall exited the Common Room in a perturbed daze. Once out of sight of the portrait hole, her steps faltered, and she drew a wrinkled hand to her forehead. Could it be? Had Crookshanks returned to Hogwarts?

McGonagall was loath to resort to sneaking, but this was a situation too close to her heart to play with. Innocuous questions wouldn't be good enough. Hands became paws and robes became fur. A dark tabby dashed off to one of the secret passageways used by the Gryffindor familiars to enter and exit Gryffindor tower.

McGonagall tried to keep to the shadows as she navigated the stairs. There was a slight chance a student would recognize her. This situation was embarrassing enough without such an awkward meeting. Fortunately, the third year dormitory door was ajar at a conspicuously cat-sized angle.

The transfigured professor let out a wordless meow. As she halfway-expected, there was an answer.

"It seems we meet again, Minerva." Crookshanks dropped from a bed and strolled into the torchlight.

The detachment in his voice was painful to McGonagall, who had expected quite a different reception. "Egbert," she returned, disappointed.

The orange tabby's scrunched face tilted to the side. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"It's been a long time, Egbert. A very long time. I hadn't—"Minerva's voice cracked as she struggled against the emotions threatening to gush out like a teenager's—"hadn't dreamed I would see you again."She forced herself to look away from the floor and into his yellow gaze.

Very quietly, Crookshanks replied, "I planned it so."

Down in the Common Room, the clock chimed.

"Good evening, Egbert," McGonagall mewed tersely. "I've duties to attend to." She departed before she could catch the crestfallen expression on the tom's face.

"Eggy, you've got to see this!" giggled a ten-year-old Minerva rushing to the side of a young boy.

The ginger-haired youth turned with curiosity just in time to see his best friend disappear and be replaced by a cat. He gave a shout of alarm before he guessed what must have happened. "Minnie, is that another witch trick?"

The little girl was back in the blink of an eye. "Yes, but it's rare even for witches. You have to remember it's a secret"

Egbert frowned. "I won't tell anyone. You know that."

"Minnie! Stop cheating! How are we supposed to play hide-and-seek properly is you just turn into a ruddy cat and hide in impossible places or use your nose to smell me out? It's not fair, and I don't want to play with you anymore!"

"Eggy, it's just really fun. I don't mean to be mean," the young girl protested.

"I don't care! I'm going in!" Egbert's shouts were laced with a hate that ran deeper than a foul game of hide-and-seek. The real source of his anger was jealousy of his friend. She was a full year younger than him, but she seemed to be better at everything anyway. It was all because she was a witch, he was sure of it.

"No! I promise I'll play fair!" Minerva whined.

"Maybe if you'd just teach me to turn into a cat, too, we could play your way!" How many times had he suggested it before? If it wasn't her transfiguration, than it was the way she could make things float or glow. Always the answer was the same.

The animagus gasped in indignation. "Eggy, you're not a wizard! It just wouldn't work. I can't teach you!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to play with some freaky cat anyway." He didn't regret his words. Not yet.

"Freaky cat!" Minerva's cheeks blazed with ire. "I'll show you freaky cat!"

There was an explosion of sparks, and Egbert Crookshanks was no more. Instead, there was a fiery tom cat arch-backed and spitting.

Eleven-year-old Minerva McGonagall held Crookshanks firmly in her arms as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Don't worry, Eggy. I'll learn to do transfiguration in a jiffy, and you'll be back to normal," she whispered, more as a comfort to herself that to the cat.

As far as the rest of the world knew, including her parents, Egbert had drowned in the river. He was only alive to Minerva, and she was the only one that was going to fix him. She was stubborn that way. Yet, her childhood error didn't stay in her childhood. It followed her all her life.

McGonagall remained in her cat form long after departing from Gryffindor Tower. In her living quarters, she curled up on her pillow, pensively putting her chin on her paws. She had to react to this. It had been over fifty years since she had last seen Egbert Crookshanks. There hadn't even been a goodbye. So, yes, there had to be a reaction. She just didn't know what that reaction should be. Overwhelming joy at his return? Bitterness at his desertion? Righteous fury at the fact that he had been at Hogwarts an entire month without seeking her out? All were emotions that her mind tossed about, but there was a feeling rooted in her soul that trumped all of them. She just couldn't decipher it yet.


	2. Dangerous and Sweet

**Chapter 2: Dangerous and Sweet**

In the third year girls' dormitory, Crookshanks was racked with similar torment. Where McGonagall couldn't find him for fifty years, the tom had kept a careful eye on the Transfiguration professor. Many years were spent in Diagon Alley reading the Daily Prophet when magical folk weren't watching. Not only did his understanding of the wizarding world grow substantially, but everything that had ever mentioned Minerva McGonagall was stored away in his mind.

In the month that he had been back at Hogwarts, his time was dedicated to two things: terrorizing that nasty rat and covertly watching over McGonagall. He found many things had changed, but at the root of it all, Minerva was just the same she had been so many years ago.

* * *

><p>Egbert grew closer to Minerva than she realized he was. As a cat, life involved few complications. He spent almost all his time watching Minerva. He admired the way she studied. He was entranced by the way she carried herself. He liked the way she spoke to herself when she thought she was alone. But he heated the way she got along with other people.<p>

Minerva McGonagall was not a beauty. She didn't have elegant charm and flirtatious eyes. What she had was better: a quick mind, a kind heart and a friendly smile. And she was getting to know far too many boys for envious Crookshanks' taste.

He treasured the times Minerva turned into a cat to converse with him and only him, but those occurrences were growing far and few between…especially now that it was her fifth year. She was a prefect, she had O.W.L.s to worry about, and she was becoming pretty even under her thick glasses.

Even now, he sat at the foot of the girls' dormitory stairs while Minerva and other adolescents played a game of gobstones. Muggle though he was, his time at Hogwarts taught him as much as any wizard.

"Good game, Howard, Francine. I have some work I forgot about." Minerva's voice carried across the Common Room. When she turned towards the dormitories, her eyes widened in shock as they fell upon Crookshanks. She made her way to the stairs as fast as she could without looking suspicious. She fell into tabby form as soon as she was out of sight.

"Why didn't you come over to me, Eggy? Had you been there long?" Minerva's tone was confused but not offended.

Truthfully, Egbert had stayed at the foot of the stairs after observing the familiar way Howard rested his arm around Minerva's shoulders. Jealousy made his hackles rise, but sorrow kept him riveted where he sat.

"Oh, I'd just barely got downstairs. My nap was longer than usual." He feigned cheerfulness, but inside he felt cold.

"Well, Eggy," Minerva began, ears perking up with excitement, "I think tonight is the night we finally do this."

Crookshanks blinked. Frustration leaked bitter words onto his tongue. "I am the 'work' you forgot about? You think you can change me back into myself, but you stopped to play a few games of gobstones first! Isn't this a little more important!" He didn't wait for an answer. His tail disappeared behind a corner before Minerva could even process the implications of all his words.

She could have followed him. She knew where his favorite hiding spots were. She didn't. She just laid her chin on her paws and drooped her tail.

* * *

><p>They didn't attempt the transfiguration for five days. In the meantime, Crookshanks stayed clear of Gryffindor tower. Minerva found comfort in studying. Neither could take their mind entirely off the other.<p>

Saturday morning, before anyone else had woken up, Crookshanks leapt onto Minerva's bed. In a trice, two tabbies were sitting in front of the cooling embers in the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace. They didn't speak of their temporary distance. Instead, Minerva resumed her human form and pulled her rowan want from her dressing gown sleeve.

"_Commutahomine."_

Crookshanks' fur glowed and his limbs twitched involuntarily, but he remained as had been for nearly six years.

"_Commutahomine_," Minerva asserted, swishing her wand precisely as she should.

The tabby's yellow eyes darkened for an instant to ochre. His fluffy tail shortened and grew back.

"I don't understand!" she cried in desperation. "Yesterday I practiced even more. I managed to turn Howard into a badger and back twice!" Earnest tears glistened in her eyes.

Crookshanks watched her distress for a few moments. Not out of malice, but out of disbelief. Numbly, he mewed, "Then it's not your fault. I…I've just been a…like this for…for too long." His voice faltered, and he was glad cats had no tear ducts. He didn't want to cry in front of Minerva. Not when she was already crying herself.

"I'm so sorry, Eggy," she wept. "I'm so, so sorry." Being too embarrassed to reveal her magical mishap to her parents years ago was coming back to haunt her in the cruelest way. The guilt on her shoulders was tangible. She dropped to her knees, and Crookshanks pressed his cheek against her leg.

"You tried, Minnie. What else can you do?"

Minerva lowered a damp hand to scratch his ears. "I could ask someone else. A more powerful wizard. I'm sure Dumbledore could do it." Her breath became even again at the thought. "We can ask him right after breakfast."

But when Minerva went off to breakfast, Egbert wasn't so sure. Minerva's attempts hadn't even been close, and she was a very able witch especially when it came to Transfiguration. His thoughts continued down this line until he realized there was a consequence of being returned to human form that had never crossed his mind before.

If Dumbledore couldn't do it, the ministry would probably be alerted. Where would that put him? He didn't want to think about it.

If Dumbledore did succeed, he'd be human again. He'd be a normal muggle once more. He wouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. He would be separated from Minerva. After being with her almost constantly for nearly six years, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. What life did he have as a man anyway? He had only primary schooling, his family didn't know he was even alive, and Minerva wouldn't be there. Minerva McGonagall was his life. She had kept him for so long. To say nothing of the fact that he loved her.

He had to stop her immediately.

* * *

><p>Well... there's that chapter. Thanks for reading. :) As always, I don't own anyone, Kelsie owns Egbert.<p>

Kiyoshi'sGirl64


	3. Breaking's What the Heart Is For

**Chapter 3: Breaking's What the Heart is For**

Minerva scarcely touched the eggs on her plate. She kept stealing glances at the majestic wizard cheerfully chatting with Horace Slughorn over his kipper. Because Albus Dumbeldore taught Transfiguration, he had naturally been Minerva's favorite teacher from the start. There was just something about his twinkling eyes, broken nose and auburn hair that had kept her attention the last five years.

Everyone was allowed one crush on a professor, right? She used her position as a prefect and his position as Head of Gryffindor House to talk to him even more often than classes normally allowed. Yet despite all her familiarity with her professor, Minerva found herself terribly anxious about revealing her biggest mistake. For some reason, the idea of mixing Crookshanks and Dumbledore was fundamentally wrong.

Eventually, Dumbledore rose from the table. Minerva made her way hesitantly toward him. Suddenly, Crookshanks came streaking from the entrance of the Great Hall. Minerva stopped dead in front of Dumbledore. Crookshanks leapt into her ready arms. His panicked expression told her something was very wrong.

"Ah, Miss McGonagall and…Crookshanks, is it?" Dumbledore chuckled. He extended his slender hand to stroke Egbert's neck.

"Yes, Professor," Minerva replied absently. She was too busy staring at the interaction between her teacher and friend and trying to figure out what Crookshanks' jumpy behavior was about. She suddenly felt very embarrassed about the wrongness of the situation. She couldn't put her finger on what was causing her discomfort, but it was evident by the blush on her neck and face.

After an awkward silence, Dumbledore prompted, "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Well, yes except," she mumbled, uncharacteristically flustered, "it's sort of a long story and it makes me look like a complete fool."

Egbert meowed loudly to interrupt her. When she tried to continue, he meowed louder, drawing glances.

Dumbledore smiled and again dragged his fingers through the tabby's fur. "Wouldn't it be fascinating to understand what this young man has to say?" he mused.

Was he reading her mind? Perhaps he knew all her secrets already but was too polite to inform her of the fact. Why else would he have said in such a strange way? She let out a nervous giggle. "Yes, sir. In fact, well, did you know I was an animagus, sir?" She wasn't sure why she said it. This wasn't where the conversation was supposed to be going at all.

"Indeed? It is very rare for a witch to be born with such an ability," Dumbledore said, eyebrows raised. "If you don't mind my asking, what animal?"

Minerva reddened further. "A cat actually."

He let out an amused laugh. "I daresay you can understand this fellow then?"

"Oh, well, when I'm, er, transfigured I can, sir," she answered. She felt immensely silly standing in the Great Hall having this conversation with her Transfiguration professor. Surely he didn't want to know this now.

However, Dumbledore nodded his head, obviously impressed.

Crookshanks squirmed mightily in Minerva's arms. "Perhaps I should go, Professor," she frowned. She hadn't accomplished what she'd meant to, but Egbert was acting so strangely. Besides, the conversation had turned out entirely wrong.

Curse this sudden wave of bashfulness!

"I don't believe what you're saying, Egbert," Minerva meowed, using his formal name to communicate her seriousness.

"I don't know any other way to explain it. But you have to go with me on this. Don't tell anyone else about it. And stop fretting."

"But, Egbert, you're a cat!" she exclaimed superfluously. "You can't stay like this! You just can't!" She didn't know why his words were making her so upset, but her innermost soul seemed to be grieving. She wouldn't listen to another word. She changed back into a young woman and ran down to the Common Room, brushing away tears as she went.

At the bottom of the steps, she ran into Howard.

"Hey, Minnie, what's wrong?" He slid his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into him before answering, evasively, "Everything is fine. I just stubbed my toe on the way down."

"Okay then. Wanna come to Quidditch practice with me? The weather's beautiful."

Time with Howard helped Minerva forget about her breaking heart for a while. Quidditch practice had been fun to watch. Afterwards, Howard had taken her along on his broom in a few of his favorite Chaser patterns. Though she protested at first, she loved the thrill of swooping through the air…as long as there was Howard's strong torso to wrap her arms around and keep her safe.

Now they were seated comfortably on the same armchair, laughing along to the stories their housemates were telling and enjoying the pumpkin juice someone had nicked from the kitchens.

It happened rather suddenly. One moment Minerva was laughing at a particularly amusing tale involving Peeves and Professor Binns. And then the next, Howard had her chin in his hand and his lips against hers. She was so surprised she just sat there with her eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. An inexplicable feeling of guilt tickled the pit of her stomach. She pulled away.

The rest of her friends poked fun and whistled and other such nonsense. Howard looked pleased and a little abashed by his own daring. Through the corner of her thick glasses, she thought she saw Egbert's tail flick behind a couch. She stood up, feigning a smile, and made an excuse to go upstairs. Egbert wasn't there. He'd come back later. She was sure of it.

At some point, Professor McGonagall must have finally managed to sleep and subconsciously returned to her normal form because she woke with tears on her cheeks. "You didn't come back, Eggy," she choked before her eyes even opened. She loved him. And he didn't come back for fifty years. In a melancholy yet determined state, she readied herself for the day.

Confounded Thursday! All she wanted to do that day was race to her long absent friend and spill out her soul to him. Instead, she had classes to teach, meetings to attend and appearances to keep up. She pitied her peers and students today. Until her ultimate goal was accomplished, her temper was going to be short. Woe unto the first student to forget his homework and to the first colleague to interrupt her routine.

Nevertheless, she would find Egbert Crookshanks. Woe unto him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Minerva had thrice the scorn of the average female. Once her ire was properly dispensed, there would be no end to the sobbing, girlish confessions that would be heaped upon him. No reunion would ever be so sweet.

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p> 


End file.
